


I, Barnicus

by Missy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor Barnicus meets is betrothed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I, Barnicus

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: _HIMYM, author's choice, Roman era_

The Emperor Barnicus sat happily upon his throne, resplendent in his freshly-tailored robes. It was a good day in the Republic of Rome, and he had 'Toga'd Up" for the special occasion it presented.

His architect and most trusted advisor, Thaddius, had warned him that winning the respect of his betrothed wouldn't be easy, but Barnicus was prepared for any occasion. He had pick-up lines by the dozen.

_"Excuse me, fair maid of Sparta; is there room for two in your kirtle?"_

The royal fanfare played, and he grinned. Oh, he would knock this girl dead.

Robynne of Gaeol stared at him impassively she walked his way. She didn't respond to his lines or advances. Every attempt at conversation was rebuffed. But her hand was hot in his when he kissed it.

Ahh, a challenge. How glorious.


End file.
